Toby's Gift
by WarpedReflection
Summary: Toby has had an extraordinary gift for as long as he can remember, but sometimes said gift is a bit hard to handle. At times like these he is thankful that he has Sarah. Silly oneshot


**(A/N): Silly oneshot... It was stored away on my computer, so I thought I might as well upload it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>~TOBY'S GIFT~<strong>

In most aspects Toby Williams was a normal boy. When he didn't go to school he played board games and soccer like the other boys his age did. _But __what __no-one __knew__ –_ except Sarah, of course – _was __that __whenever __Toby __wished __for __something, __then __it __would __appear __before __him! _From out of nowhere. Ever since he could talk, he had gotten whatever he wished for. Toby didn't think of it as strange, because he was used to it. When he was little, Toby thought he did it himself, until Sarah had explained: The mean Goblin King had put a curse on him, because he was mad at Sarah. Sarah had taught him to _never __ever __ever _say the Right Words or any phrase beginning with: "I wish." Sarah also made Toby promise never to tell anyone about his curse. Toby had tried _really__hard_ to keep quiet about it, but it was very difficult, because being cursed by a fantasy king was really _cool_.

But sometimes Toby was scared by it, because like most kids his age, Toby didn't always think twice before he uttering his wishes. And most of these careless wishes had a tendency to backlash.

Once when Toby was 7, the little boy had been pouting, because his mom and dad didn't take him to see the circus in town and he uttered a foolish wish for an elephant in sulkiness.

That hadn't been a wise idea.

Even though it was merely a baby elephant, the damage it did to Toby's room in less than 3 minutes, proved more than Toby could have imagined. It trashed his soccer trophies, tore down several shelves and crunched his Action Man underfoot. It was quite a pity, really, for it was Toby's favourite.

Toby had yelled out, in a mixture of sadness of losing his toy and the sheer fright of becoming squashed too: "I wish the elephant would be still, _right __now_!"

And then, the elephant instantly went limp and fell on its side. Toby gasped and approached it slowly. He began patting its' stomach. "Wake up, wake up!" Then he started sobbing. "Oh no, I _killed_ it! I'm a _murd'rer_!" Then he cried harder, but managed to choke out between sobs, "I wish Sarah was here! Sarah _always_ knows what to do!"

Out of nowhere, Sarah popped up. Her dark hair still damp from the shower she had been taking in her New York flat, her body wrapped in a towel.

"...Toby...?" she had asked and looked around her old room in confusion. "Why's there an _elephant_ in your room?"

Toby had thrown his arms around his sister's waist, and pressed his head against her towel clad stomach, still sobbing wildly.

"Mom and dad didn't take me to see the circus, and I wanted to see an elephant, and then it trod on my Action Man, and then I wanted it to be still and then it _died_!" Sarah had run her hand soothingly through Toby's messy blond curls during his tale, and hugged him back. She then stepped out of his embrace, and went towards the limp elephant. Toby looked on, as Sarah rested her head on the animals' chest. She frowned for a minute, then smiled broadly and reached out for Toby's hand. "Come listen, Tobes! Can you hear its heartbeat? It isn't dead. It's probably just in a fruit-induced coma knowing _Him_," snorted Sarah.

Toby listened closely and was rewarded with a week _thump-thump_. A smile appeared on his tear-stained, 7 year-old face.

"You have to be careful with what you wish, Toby," Sarah had said, suddenly serious. "That was a lesson I learned the hard way, 6 years ago. When I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City to get _you_ back."

"Through hardships unnumbered? And dangers untold?" Toby had asked enthusiastically – completely forgetting about the limp elephant (that truly was trapped in a bubble, similar to Sarah's dream. Never had the baby elephant seen _that __amount_ of mice in one place! It grabbed a blue chair with its trunk and smashed the crystalline walls and fell, fell, fell down…)

"That's right, Tob- wooah!" Sarah got interrupted midsentence by the elephant's sudden squirming. Its eyes opened and it began to trash violently in panic. "Toby, you had better return it to where it came from," she urged the seven-year-old.

"OK," the boy answered and wished for it to be taken back. The windows fluttered open and a gust of glittery wind entered the room and carried the elephant out.

Toby's facial expression was a mixture of horror and fascination, as the decidedly too big elephant was squeez ed through the small window frame. Sarah decided to help the animal to get out, by pushing. As she finally succeeded in her task a grunt that sounded suspiciously as a "huh" escaped her lips.

She laid an arm across Toby's shoulder, when he came to stand beside her. Together they enjoyed the beautiful, but uncommon sight of a hovering baby elephant heading south, eclipsed by the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Being a Scandinavian teenager with writing ambitions, please feel free to offer constructive criticism, both on my language as well as on my writing :) - I know it isn't any good, but *shrugs*<em>**


End file.
